The SSS show
by Nicholas Andrews
Summary: The sonic shadow and silver show: Prologue's are the spice of life/pilot Hey guys, I saw how popular the SSS show was getting on you tube but there was a problem, the majority of them cut off before they even finish. So here it is, my take on it


The sonic shadow and silver show: Prologue's are the spice of life/pilot

**Hey guys, I saw how popular the sss show was getting on YouTube but there was a problem, the majority of them cut off before they even finish. So here is how this is gonna work in a nutshell. Everyone chapter is gonna have some kinda funny title along with a mock title to parody what the episode is gonna mock, if it IS going to mock something. (like pilot parodies how the majority of times episodes just call their first episodes pilot. secondly, the official schedule for updates this week. This (Every couple of days, sometimes daily) fullmetal and carbon alchemist (sometime around Wednesday or Thursday.) the half witch (saturday if not friday) So here it is, without further pilot! As space dandy would say, ACTION BABY! Now this is gonna be short compared to the other chapters but it is a 3 parter and just here to show how my oc's got their and how they interact with the other main characters**

It was a normal day at mobuis hills, as 3 hedgehogs named sonic shadow and silver sat in their living room watching tv. The first one, sonic, was blue furred with down curved quills. He had green emerald eyes, a cocky grin,and a look that said "too cool for school"

The second, shadow, was black furred with Spiked quills. He had red crimson eyes, a blank expression, and an angry sort of demeanor. Finally there was silver. He had White fur an quills with pointed into the shape of a very specific plant (you probably know somebody who smokes it) and seemed to have a childish kind of role, since he was playing with two barney dolls.

Sonic sighed, channel scrolling while sitting upside down. "Why does nothing ever happen around here?" He said out of complete boredom. "Wouldn't mind having some girls live here, we're three guys living under 1 roof, tell me that doesn't sound a little gay" Silver said failing to hold in his laughter at the thought of them being gay, unfortunately the others didn't find it funny.

"shut up silver" shadow said immediately quieting shutting up the white-haired hedgehog as the doorbell rang. Sonic walked to the door to find a light blue hedgehog wearing a purple tank top and jeans at the door. "Do sonic shadow and silver live here? I asked around and the neighbors said you would have plenty of room if your them" The girl asked, oblivious to the fact that they were drooling. "why yes we are, im sonic, and you are pretty lad- OUCH THAT HURT!" A black kunai was now planted deep inside the wall as all three hedgehogs felt their cheeks in pain, getting deep cuts from the weapon.

"Blade! I told you to not to attack them if they were friendly." She yelled as the hedgehogs just now noticed the 2 hedgehogs behind her, one was dark red with hazel eyes and a wearing a trench coat giving a very dark atmosphere to him, the other was a light yellow with a large katana behind him, He had blue eyes and jeans, giving a more friendly demeanor than his friend. "Its not my fault they drooled over my sister, I just made sure it stayed at drooling" The female facepalmed at the dark hedgehog. "Well if you can keep your brother from throwing those knife thingies then I don't see why not. What're your names by the way"

The female smiled and walked with the other two. "My name is angel, the dark red hedgehog is my brother blade, and the yellow one is m boyfriend lighting" The yellow hedgehog smiled giving a chuckle "yep, im a lucky guy" Nobody noticed the glare lighting got from all 3 of the hedgehog squad. "So, shall we show you around?" Silver asked, as the three nodded.

**Part two should come out tomorrow or the day after, depending on how fast I can write the next chapter. Fun fact 1: The original plan was for it to only be blade and angel, the plan was for them to be lovers who tend to show their love every other night. Fun fact 2: this is the only work where darkdeathqueen's oc isn't a right away character. Fun fact 3: Blade's original name was Adrian the demonhog... oh I am going to enjoy these fun facts.**


End file.
